Como si fuera la primera vez
by borahaelol
Summary: Luego de una complicada operación, Eren está aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Drogado y sin poder reconocer a su novio, le declara nuevamente su amor. /EreRi/


**[** **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a ** _Hajime Isayama_** **]**

 **[** **Disclaimer:** Posibles errores ortográficos y algo de **OoC**. **EreRi]**

 _ **"Amor es enamorarse de la misma persona todo el tiempo como si fuera la primera vez..."**_

 _ **\- 50 First Dates.**_

* * *

 **..**

 **.**

Cuando Eren despertó, lo primero que hizo fue parpadear a causa de las luces brillantes que rodeaban la habitación. Y es que, las luces blancas nunca fueron de su entera simpatía y menos combinado con el olor a Hospital que le causaba muchas náuseas. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Con la bata de paciente, echado en una cama con el olor a lavanda exprimiéndole todo la juventud. Para Eren, el Hospital no era sinónimo de rejuvenecimiento sino de enfermedad. Todo tan pulcramente limpio, con el olor alcohol yodado y otras olores a medicina; eso más que nada lo hacía sentir enfermo.

En ese mundo cruel y enfermo, _¿podría haber algo bello entre toda la basura?_ pensó Eren mientras ocultaba sus ojos de la luz molesta con su brazo.

Un quejido salió de su boca llamando la atención de la segunda persona que estaba presente en la habitación. Eren no lo había visto, así que, él simplemente pensaba en los olores de Hospital que lo ponían mal y cómo diablos fue que había llegado allí. Estaba demasiado confuso todo. Sin embargo, la prioridad de Eren ahora es que alguien le apagara la maldita luz más que otra cosa. Tenía hambre y quería dormir.

 _¿A caso estaban en el quirófano o que mierda? ¿Por qué tanta luz?_ se quejó el chico mientras jadeaba de dolor pues todo su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido y agarrotado.

¿A caso algún Dios podía curarle de su sufrimiento?

—Tch. No te muevas. Te lastimarás —le dijo una voz ronca, que, si bien, no era la voz más suave del Universo existía cierto toque de dulzura en sus palabras. A Eren le tranquilizó el corazón por completo. —Anda, mocoso, come— le ordenó mientras le ponía de manera un poco brusca el trozo de galleta. Eren gimió.

—Ah…

—Lo siento — se disculpó y pese a que Levi no era partidario de hacer este tipo de cosas podía hacer una excepción con su novio y un drogado.

Aún eran las 7:30 pm y podía quedarse a cuidar a Eren al Hospital.

Con eso en mente, se acomodó mejor en el asiento al tanto que trataba de sacar de su mochila la cámara. ¿Y sé preguntarán para qué sacaba algo tan innecesario en un lugar como el Hospital? Era todo por culpa de Hanji. Esa cuatro ojos de mierda había estado fregando en grabar a Eren luego de que se enterase de la operación a la que se sometería su mocoso. Pues en palabras de ella, sería _muy divertido_ ver a Eren drogado _y_ _demasiado acojonante_ verlo a él lidiando con un anestesiado. Puesto existían algunos individuos que todavía no se les pasaba los efectos de la anestesia y que al despertar se comportan como unos perfectos idiotas.

A Levi no le consta que Eren pueda ser más idiota de lo que ya es. Es decir, el nivel de imbécil de su novio rozaba lo divino. Tenía la total certeza que él había llenado todos los niveles existentes de estupidez y que en cierta forma, eso lo convertía en un graduado. Y pese a eso, esa misma idiotez había sido lo que lo había enamorado. Esa forma de decir las cosas sin ningún puto filtro, con esa sonrisa encantadora y que seduce hasta a una piedra. Eren era todo el prototipo que una chica de secundaria le gustaría tener como novio: Era alto, con buena musculatura, con sonrisa de comercial, moreno y sobretodo, extremadamente guapo.

Aunque ahora se veía como una caca, este le enseñaba, que aún sin proponérselo, podía enamorarlo con tan solo ver sus hermosos ojos.

Ese era el último factor a describir. Sus prostitutos ojos. Qué miran a cualquiera, que le sonríen a cualquiera, que son alegres con cualquiera. Sin embargo, como todo prostituto tiene a un cliente favorito. Porque no hay nadie que haya mirado como lo mira a él. De forma íntima, tierna y amada. Esos ojos habían hecho que, de tantos meses de insistencia, le hubiera dicho sí para ser novios.

Obviamente, nunca le diría la debilidad que tenían por ellos. Porque sí había algo que sabía de su novio, es que ese mocoso lo utilizaría como arma para una buena sesión de sexo. Y la verdad es que Eren Jaeger es el ser más insaciable que había conocido en su vida.

De pronto, una toz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que retomará mejor el enfoque de la cámara.

 _Esto iba pa YouTube_ , se imaginó Levi con la voz de la bastarda de Hanji.

—No te atores. Ten—le dijo a la par que le extendía un vaso de agua. Igualmente, con un poco de maniobra pudo darle de tomar levantándole un poco la cabeza.

—Frío…boca. — trató de explicar el chico aún con la galleta en la mano que tenía una pequeña mordidita en la esquina. Le costaba comer.

—Deja de quejarte, mocoso y levanta la cabeza. Te pondré una almohada —anunció al mismo tiempo que alzaba cuidadosamente su cabeza y le ponía el esponjoso cojín. A continuación, un nuevo quejido se oyó.

—¡Ah!...mierda…— jadeó comiendo en poco en poco la galleta. —Mi boca. Necesito medicina…

—Ahora te las trae. Come la galleta —bufó Levi rodando los ojos, mirando a Eren desde el lente de la cámara.

—Au… manden ayuda, mierda.— sollozó moviéndose de la cama. _Algo parecía estar molestándole_ , pensó Levi.

Con un suspiro y un "débil" respondió.

—Haré que en un minuto te levanten o sí no la zorra esa me las pagará— insultó refiriéndose a la enfermera, quién había estado de alegre con Eren mientras dormía. Chasqueó los dientes.

Entonces, Eren lo vio.

—Espera— le dijo enfocando su vista y levantando la galleta en la mano —¿A caso… acaso te mandó el Doctor?— preguntó el joven con voz pastosa. Levi no le respondió —Es que… bueno, ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo precioso que eres?... — expresó inocentemente con los ojos desorbitados. Levi se hubiera sonrojado si Eren, como siempre, no la hubiera malogrado tosiendo.

—Toma —habló de manera abrupta y hosca Levi como defensa por el halago dicho por Este. Antes no se había sentido cómodo con esas cosas y esta vez no sería diferente, pese a que el muchacho siempre lo llenara de halagos.

—Whaoh— volvió a decir Eren viéndolo directamente. Levi, por otra parte, lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué?

—Tu sonrojo… —explicó ocasionando que el azabache tratara de taparlo con la cámara —¡No lo tapes! Ya que…es lo más... lo más…precioso que he visto jamás. — añadió soñador.

Era Oficial. Estaba más sonrojado que el día de su primera vez con el chico. Mierda, _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente cursi?_

—Ya cállate y comete la **jodida** galleta, Jaeger.

—Espera, quiero preguntarte…

—No. Come la galleta.

—Pero…

—¡La puta galleta y me quedaré contigo!—en realidad, no supo porque lo dijo pero al menos tranquilizó al parlanchín de Eren, que había comenzado a comer tranquilo la galleta. No podía creer que así todo anestesiado quería ligar con él.

Con su novio.

Ja.

Minutos después, volvió a hablar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— el mayor dio un suspiro pero de alivio. Por fin había dicho algo coherente.

—Levi y soy tu novio.— Este se dio cuenta que sí no le aclaraba quien era, era más que seguro que continuaría diciendo cosas vergonzosas.

Sin embargo, lo que no se imaginó era como su novio iba a reaccionar.

—¡¿Tu mi novio?! —al instante, Levi le hizo ademán de silencio.

—Baja la voz, imbécil. ¿A caso quieres que me boten? —más rápido que el correcaminos, Eren negó con la cabeza. —Ahora, come la galleta— le dijo, sin embargo, este le ignoró.

—Oh, mierda. Pero sí _me he ganado la lotería_... ¿Hace cuánto?— le miró serio con _esos_ ojos, que Levi tuvo que esconderse en la cámara. Se estaba avergonzado de nuevo. ¿Ganarse la lotería?

—Ya no digas estupideces y solo come la galleta.

—¿Tenemos hijos?

—Soy hombre, tarado.

—Ah…

—Si ya terminaste, me encantaría que te tragarás eso— siseó con un aura fulminante que no afectó al enfermo Eren. Este comenzó a comer lentamente.

—Es difícil, es difícil, _bebé_ — le explicó con más soltura, sonrojándolo más por el apelativo cariñoso. —Es que eres precioso…—volvió murmurar, luego lo miró —definitivamente eres mi mayor trofeo, **bebé.**

—Agh, eres insoportable. Ya comete la galleta.— masculló esta vez, moviendo la mano de Eren hasta su boca. Él, impresionantemente, no hizo ningún comentario.

Hasta ahora.

—Pero es inevitable— le contestó tiempo después comiendo la galleta. —eres el chico más lindo que he visto hasta ahora...—susurró aunque Levi lo oyó. De repente, Eren lo miró directo —Oye, déjame mirarte la cara—pidió extendiendo su mano para sacarle la cámara.

—¡No!—vociferó y pese a eso, siguió insistiendo.

Finalmente, luego de tanto forcejeó, Levi tuvo que ceder. Bufando, le gritó.

—¿Contento?— ironizó molesto mostrándole la cara. Eren satisfecho, rió. —¿Ahora de que mierda te ríes?

—Nada…—respondió masticando su galleta. _A la hora que se le da por comer_ , pensó Levi. —Es solo que… estás bastante tierno cuando te enojas—aclaró mientras Levi le fulminaba de nuevo con la mirada. Entonces, añadió —Ahora, date vuelta—ordenó serio como sí se tratará de la cosa más importante en su vida.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Quiero saber sí tu trasero es igual de hermoso que tu rostro—explicó calmado sin verguenza alguna. Levi bufó.

—Eres un imbécil ¿Lo sabías?— Eren simplemente respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro y una risita baja a la par que comía.

—Sí…—musitó con voz alegre. Luego, lo miró. —Tu imbécil.

—Realmente… no tienes remedio— contestó asombrado pero esta vez, mostrando una imperceptible sonrisa.

Entonces, con ese último gesto, los ojos de Eren se cerraron sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Mientras tanto Levi, se permitió soñar con que esa había sido la _segunda vez que su novio se había enamorado de él._

En definitiva, no le mostraría ese vídeo a Hanji.

Ahora era un vídeo íntimo. De Eren y él. De él y Eren.

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 _Muy temprano._

 **Nota:** Bueno, pos aquí haciendo mi primer One - Shot es vez de estudiar, de avanzar "Kissy Girl" de terminar el capítulo 4 de "Starting Over" que las dejó "flipando" a muchas y las entiendo, en serio xD ¡Ah! y también el documental para filosofía. _ÑE._

Asimismo, quería compartir que hoy me enteré que mi papá es un _homofóbico_ inconsciente. Bravo. Denme el pésame, chicas. Y Victor y Yuri son **CANNON**.

y nada, está nota es cortita. Este One - Shot me inspiré en los pobres anestesiados que dicen las verdades de su vida sin que puedan hacer nada por evitarlo xD. En especial, sobre un vídeo de un tipo que no reconoce a su esposa y que sin embargo, le proclama su amor. Fue bello.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen _su lindo y motivante_ ** _review_** ya que quiero conocer su opinión de qué les pareció. Sí lindo o feo. De sí salió o no :c ¿A qué sí?

Bye, Bye.

 **Girl Anywhere**


End file.
